


i guess i have

by yveverland



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry but not really, it’s kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveverland/pseuds/yveverland
Summary: mingyu needs to tell wonwoo something important.





	i guess i have

**Author's Note:**

> hey.

it was an average day as per usual for wonwoo, or so he thought. he woke up around 7 am to get ready for his monday class, went to the university café and ordered his regular black coffee, and got to class relatively on time. all things he’s done everyday without interruption for the past year and a half with this being his second year in uni. everything was going as mundane as it always had been until he noticed a text from his best friend, mingyu.

hey you busy? i wanna talk to you about something !!

wonwoo was about to answer when his professor strolled into class. “alright class, all electronics away we’re taking a test.” wonwoo tried to answer gyu back as quickly as he could but he was only able to type can’t ta when his professor yelled across the room: “mr.jeon if you could please follow directions so we could get this test over with.” wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck and whispered a small sorry before turning his phone off and putting it into his bag.

several hours passed before wonwoo’s class came to an end. he sighed as he walked out of class, not particularly confident in his test taking skills but he hoped for the best anyway. wonwoo pulled out his phone from his bag and turned it on. suddenly, his screen is filled with text notifications from the one and only mingyu. 

* hello???  
* wonu answer meeeee  
* if you don’t answer me in 3 seconds ima-  
* YOU’RE SO LAME WAKE UP  
* wait you’re probably alrdy awake  
* uhhhhh i’ll buy you something if u answer me!!  
* FINE i’ll just tell seokmin hmph  
* im kidding pls he hates me cuz i stole his cookie that one time

wonwoo laughed to himself while reading the onslaught of messages that mingyu sent. ‘god this kid is so impatient..’ he thought to himself as he typed up a response. I was in class taking a test dumbass what did you want? 

the phone dinged quickly as he expected. 

I CAN’T TELL YOU OVER TEXT COME TO THE DORM QUICKLY !!!! MAKE HASTE GOOD SIR. 

wonwoo sighed and texted a quick okay before shoving his phone into his back pocket. ‘i wonder what he’s so excited about.. maybe....’ wonwoo let his mind wander at the thought. it could never be what he was thinking.. right? 

wonu arrived at mingyu’s dorm shortly after their quick conversation. open your door i’m here. he texted to gyu and waited patiently for the latter to open up to let him in. eventually, mingyu opened his door with an excited grin on his face. 

“dude i’m so glad you came i really did try to tell seokmin to come over but he was being an asshat all because of one incident like can you beli-“ “gyu that’s nice and all but can you let me inside before you start ranting?” wonwoo asked as he cut mingyu off from his tangent. “oh! right.. heh sorry about that” gyu said, stepping to the side of the door to let wonwoo into his home. 

“thanks...” wonwoo mumbled before he walked through the door. “what was it that you wanted to talk about anyway? you seem to be very excited about it whatever it is” wonu asked from his new position on mingyu’s couch. mingyu closed the door before sitting next to wonwoo, “well i wanted to tell you something very important!! and it’s been on my mind a lot lately and since we’re like the best of friends i wanted you to know.” wonwoo shifted after hearing mingyu speak, he felt his heart start to race at all the possible thoughts of what gyu could possibly want to share. “well? get on with it i don’t have all day you know” wonu said trying to regain his composure. 

“ok so.. i think i like this guy right? but i don’t really know how to tell him because im super bad with words and since you’re like an amazing writer i was wondering if you could help me put it into song form so i could sing it to him! i kinda started thinking of some thi…” the sound of mingyu’s voice was cut off as wonwoo sat there too distracted by what he just heard to process anything else. ‘he... likes someone. he really likes someone.’ wonwoo felt his heart break every time those words were repeated in his head. “... uh hey dude are you ok? it looks like you’re tearing up a bit. are you feeling ok?” was all wonwoo heard as mingyu’s voice came back into focus. he looked back up at mingyu’s face, his eyebrows furrowed looking concerned for his best friend’s health. it made the pain in wonwoo’s heart double over. 

wonwoo rubbed his eyes trying to clear any tears that started to form, “uhm.. yeah.. im fine don’t worry about it uh about your song yeah i can help you with it how about we start now? since i'm here and everything.” he tried to end with a smile but worried if it came off more forced than anything. mingyu paused before speaking, “hm… if you’re sure that you’re ok then yeah i guess we can start now. what did you think about my ideas? did any of them seem good enough?” “well…” wonu started, “to be honest i didn’t really hear them i was kinda zoned out.. sorry about that.” he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. “but how about we start out with some questions so i can get a better feeling for how the song should flow yeah? what’s his name if you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

“Minghao!!”, wonwoo couldn’t help but notice how brightly gyu smiled as he said his name, “he’s friends with jun you know the guy in my contemp art class, that i always complain about, he’s actually in the class too but he’s a dance major i think.” wonwoo hummed while bringing out a notebook to start writing down this information. “and how long have you known him for?” “well… ok don’t judge me but its been about 3 months and- wait stop looking at me like that you’re not helping!!” mingyu pouted seeing wonwoo’s judgemental stare. wonu laughed, “i’m just teasing you know. i’m happy you found someone.. really.” he felt a pang in his heart as those words flowed from his mouth. was he really happy? of course he was.. that’s his best friend after all he only wants what’s best for him. at least, that’s what he told himself anyway. 

“Hmph, fine do you have any other questions oh wise one” gyu huffed. “yes actually, and this one is the most important one so. please answer it fully with detail kay?” wonwoo gave gyu a look after he spoke, “i know you said you’re bad with words but uh just say whatever comes out the top of your head.” mingyu let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair wondering where he should begin. 

“well uh… he’s like… shit man i honestly don’t really know how to explain it? but whenever i see him it’s like i can’t really focus on anything or anyone else you know? he’s just so cute and whenever i’m around him he always makes me so smiley and happy and i just love to be with him. even though we haven’t really talked for that long i kinda just feel a connection? and i just wanna give him all my love and attention and be there for him whenever he needs it because he deserves all of it. wonwoo i feel like everything is right when we hang out and nothing is better than the feeling of making him smile or laugh or just being in each other’s presence i wanna hold him forever. i’ve never really ever felt like this with anyone else if i could just hold his hand i’d honestly feel like the luckiest man ever he’s all i’ve been able to think about for the past few days. does that make me weird? idk man i just wanna tell him everything but i have this feeling that he’ll reject me and i’d hate that so much because i really just like i really want him to like me.. have you ever felt that feeling woo? that desperate feeling of wanting someone to like you back so badly but you don’t even know if it’ll ever work out?”

wonwoo looked up from his notes and stared straight at mingyu. he thought about mingyu’s question a bit before responding. wonu let out a weak laugh and smiled, “yeah gyu… i guess i have.”


End file.
